


Happy Anniversary, Junior:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Tani & Junior Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, Lunch, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Junior & Tani celebrate their anniversary, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones first!!!!*





	Happy Anniversary, Junior:

*Summary: Junior & Tani celebrate their anniversary, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones first!!!!*

 

Tani Rey couldn’t believe that Junior surprised her with a week of gifts, before their anniversary. She couldn’t believe that he went through all of the trouble to do it. He told her this, when they met up for lunch, on the day of their anniversary, He said this, as he kissed her.

 

“You deserve it, Cause you are a very good person, I know it, You should believe it”. They shared another kiss, & were enjoying their time together, & hurried back to work, right after lunch. Cause, They had a big case at that moment. Tani just got an idea of a gift for him, while they were out on the field.

 

When the young former seal went to pick her up, They admired how the other one looked, & they were on their way to the restaurant for their romantic evening, & have some fun too. They were immediately shown to their table, & were served too.

 

Everything was good, & they did their presents to the other. “I love it, Junes, Thank you, as she really looked at the necklace, Junior just gave her. He was floored, when the ex-Lifeguard handed him his gift. “Wow, Thanks, Babe, **_Pro Bowl Tickets_** , These are awesome”, “Take Danny, & Steve with you”. He nodded, & promised to speak to them in the morning. They continued on celebrating, & having fun.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
